dc_fanon_movies_2fandomcom-20200214-history
Hands On Me
Hands On Me is The 5 Girls's sophomore studio album. It released through MMA Records on June 8, 2018. The album was recorded starting in April 5, 2016 and finishing in February 18, 2018. Background Following the release of The 5 Girls's debut studio album D on October 1, 2015, which met with positive reviews, The 5 Girls confirmed they began working and writing on the album. Recording sessions began in April 2016 and she had a meeting with MMA Records to discuss the album that same month. The 5 Girls was initially aiming at releasing the album around May 2017. On February 18, 2018, The 5 Girls confirmed on Snapchat that they their done with album #2. On March 1, 2018, they launched a new website (handsonme.com) to dedicate to album updates. On March 16, 2016, The 5 Girls held a live stream in which they confirmed that there would be 12 tracks on the US edition of the album, with more on special editions. On April 22, 2018, "I Don’t Need A Man", which features Nicki Minaj, was confirmed to be the lead single. They later launched a countdown (ending on May 2) for the album pre-order as well as the release of the single "I Don’t Need A Man". On April 26, 2018, Mia announced through a live stream that the album would release on June 8, 2018. On April 28, 2018, it was reported that The 5 Girls may move up the lead single and the pre-order release to April 30, 2018 due to the album being release in early June. The next day, Audrey announced that the album's lead single, “I Don’t Need A Man”, would be released on April 30, 2018 along with the album pre-order. A music video was released for “I Don’t Need A Man” on May 1. On May 10, 2018, The 5 Girls announced all the explicit tracks through their Twitter account. On May 28, 2018, The 5 Girls released Imagination as a promotional single. On May 29, 2018, The 5 Girls will perform I Don't Need A Man and Imagination on Ellen. On June 2, 2018, The 5 Girls will perform I Don't Need A Man on Saturday Night Live On June 8, 2018, The 5 Girls will perform I Don't Need A Man on The Tonight Show Starring Jimmy Fallon. On June 12, 2018, The 5 Girls will perform I Don't Need A Man on The Late Late Show with James Corden. On June 27, 2018, The 5 Girls will perform Dirty Sheets on Ellen. On June 29, 2018, The 5 Girls will perform Dirty Sheets on Good Morning America. On June 30, 2018, The 5 Girls will perform Dirty Sheets on Saturday Night Live. On July 11, 2018, The 5 Girls will perform Dirty Sheets on The Tonight Show Starring Jimmy Fallon. On July 17, 2018, The 5 Girls will perform Dirty Sheets on The Late Late Show with James Corden . On October 9, 2018, The 5 Girls will perform Givin’ A ’Blow on Good Morning America. On October 10, 2018, The 5 Girls will perform Givin’ A’ Blow on Ellen. Singles The lead single, “I Don’t Need A Man”, featuring Nicki Minaj, released on April 30, 2018. It will impact hot adult contemporary radio on May 3, and then impact contemporary hit and contemporary rhythmic radio on May 4. The song has topped on iTunes in 80 countries, including in the United States, surpassing previous record of 62 countries with "Bring The Party Back". The second single, “Dirty Sheets”, featuring Pitbull, is released on June 22, 2018. The third single, “Givin’A’Blow”, featuring HRVY, is released on September 14, 2018. The fourth single, “Ain’t Good For Ya”, featuring Ariana Grande, is set to release on February 8, 2019. Promotional singles: The first promotional single, “Imagination” released on May 28, 2018. The second promotional single, “Privilege” is set to release on July 28, 2018. Trivia *The 5 Girls said that she loves this album five times more than D. *They had the photo shoot for the album packaging on April 15, 2018. *The 5 Girls tweeted the name of the album on January 13, 2018. Track listening